the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilian Meyer (Earth 663)
Backstory Early Life Lilian Meyer of Earth-663 had an almost identical early life to that of the 'Prime' Lilian. Becoming 'Alysia Radella' This variation of Lilian had a key difference: She made herself believe she never needed her friends, and that she was weak. Soon she decided to pursue her ultimate goal - leave the Suzuki Clan, or destroy them. Lilian became obsessed with achieving this goal of hers, due to insanity caused by her depression (undoubtedly similar to her former friend Naomi), eventually completely reinventing herself. She adopted the new name Alysia Radella, no longer going by Lilian... Alysia 'toughened herself up' in order to wash away her former self's personality, and to show the Suzuki Clan and her former friends that she was no longer the Lilian Meyer they once knew. Planned Attack on the Suzuki Clan and Mysterious Banishment to Earth-661 When Alysia was 25 she finally made her move on the Suzuki Clan, setting off an explosive in the their base. She was attacked by several Suzuki Assassins at once, Alysia being able to defeat many of them at first, however she was eventually outnumbered, taking multiple stabs in the chest. She did a spell to teleport her out of there, however it didn't quite work out, landing her in the 'prime' timeline, roughly 9 years earlier than where she was in her timeline. Alysia saw the flaw in her previous plan - she attacked the Suzuki Clan on her own, and seeming that she had gone back in time, she had time to plan something new... Forming the Suzuki Insurgency Alysia eventually formed the Suzuki Insurgency, a rebellion against the Suzuki Clan within their grounds. She picked out members of the Clan to join the Insurgency by mastering the ability to read minds in order to see who would be ideal for her insurgency. Personality Alysia, unlike her former self and 'prime' timeline counterpart, is very cold and extremely vengeful. She will manipulate those around her to get what she wants. While Alysia doesn't threaten people often, she doesn't treat them nicely either. Appearance Almost the same as her 'prime' timeline counterpart, except 9 years older. Alysia has dark red hair down to her shoulder blades, and her right eye is grey as it is a replacement after having that eye stabbed out. She also has a scar on her face between her eyes, which can glow when using her Dark Magic. Alysia typically wears a blood red kimono with fishnet stockings underneath, and a ruby necklace. She also has a slight tan. Relationships * Diane Meyer - Mother ** Lilian D. Meyer - Former self * Lewis Meyer - Father * Annabelle Lowwe - Stepmother? ** Danny C. Meyer - Half brother ** Daniel L. Meyer - Half-brother * Naomi S. Moisson - Former friend * Hiro A. Tachibana - Former friend * Raella H. Castlebrough-Nakamura - Former friend * Nathan L. Watanabe - Former lover * Suzuki Insurgency - Followers * Suzuki Clan - Enemies Category:Characters Category:Alter Ego Category:Female Category:Meyer Family Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Suzuki Insurgency